Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot safety system that secures safety at the time of working in a place in which a robot, such as an industrial robot, is installed.
Related Art
Conventionally, in the case in which an industrial robot is installed, a physical fence for regulating the entry into an operating range of the robot is frequently provided. In recent years, however, the case in which the physical fence is not provided has been increased as the result of compactification of a factory. In this case, when a worker enters the operating range, the worker may contact the robot. For this reason, a safety measure for preventing contact between the robot and the worker is presented, for example, in Patent Document 1.
In addition, a technology of displaying, for example, images and various kinds of information about virtual reality using a head mount type display device, which is configured to project an image on a display unit mounted to the head of a worker, is proposed, for example, in Patent Document 2. This technology is used to secure the safety of the worker who may enter an operating region of the robot.
As one example, in the case in which the worker sees the robot through the head mount type display device, it is considered that an image of a virtual safety fence is displayed around the robot. Hereinafter, the “virtual safety fence” will be referred to as a “virtual fence.” In the case in which such a system is introduced, the safety of the worker is secured, and it is not necessary to dispose a real safety fence. Consequently, it is possible to improve the work efficiency of the worker in an environment in which the robot and the worker coexist.